Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme
Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme is the seventeenth Season One episode of Blue's Clues. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Toy People *Black Sheep *Fox on a Box *Goat in a Boat Summary Steve and Blue try to figure out what Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme is. Recap Steve & Blue invite the viewers to figure out Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve reads the story of Mary Had a Little Lamb. That wasn't Tickety's favorite rhyme. They play a game Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on the #1. After that, they help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put in foods that start with "P". Steve finds the second clue on the Grandfather Clock. Later on, they help some mini people solve the crossing guard's riddles and help a black sheep with a poem in a skidoo segment. Black Sheep had to figure out what word rhymes with "fox" and "box". They picked blocks. Then black sheep had to figure out two words that rhyme with "goat". They choose boat and coat. Then, Black Sheep had to find out what two words rhyme with "shoe". It was "blue" and "canoe". The whole poem as: "There once was a fox on a box playing with blocks. Then he saw a goat riding in a boat dressed in a coat. Then the fox jumped off the box. Put on one show and paddled to the goat in a blue canoe." After the poem, Steve was trying to look for Blue. Steve lifts up the box and there was mice scurrying around. Once of them had a paw-print on it. Steve draws the third clue, a mouse in his notebook. After that, Steve skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were one, a grandfather clock and a mouse. Steve thought it was a nursery rhyme where the clock struck 1 and that the clock was afraid of the mouse. But that wasn't it. The answer was Hickory Dickory Dock. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve reads Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, the mini people and Black Sheep joined in. After that reading Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Steve had a rhyme of his own. The rhyme starts off as: There once was a puppy, her fur was all blue. For whatever she wanted, she left us a clue. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the sink, once we find all three of them together, we sit down and think". Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *Tickety whispers to Blue. *This is the last episode to premiere in 1996. *This is the last episode that Sidetable Drawer says: "Blue's Clues I'm so Excited" line from Snack Time and other Blue's Clues episodes with original lyrics. **Although she did say it again in "What Does Blue Want to Build?," "What is Blue Trying to Do?," "Mechanics," "Blue's Big Pajama Party" and "Words." * One of the toy people is named Joe, which is also the name of Steve's brother. * This episode marks the only time where the question for Blue's Clues did not involve Blue herself. ** Tickety whispered the answer to Blue after Steve asked her the question. * In the Mailtime Segment: ** The footage was the same as "Pretend Time" and "The Grow Show." *** When Steve wails out "Mail!" Mailbox pops in. **** Mailbox tells us about a tongue-twister he came up with "Seven Special Silver Stamps." * A couple of Steve's Friends in this episode are members of the show staff. ** Jenna Marie Castle (Also one of Steve's Friends in this episode as Jenna Castle) will later have a role on the series as the voice of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's daughter, Paprika. Goofs *In the closing credits: **Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. ***Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png TFNR.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-9.jpg MAIL!!_16.jpg Julia (2).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes Where the Skidoo Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Then we can look for more blues clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Wrong Answer Category:Food Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:1st season